Talk:List of Glitches on Club Penguin
THIS IS NOT A GLITCH REPORT PAGE. THIS IS TO DISCUSS IMPROVEMENTS TO THE ARTICLE. I do not think the digital glitch is in fact a glitch at all. It was probably intended; as lower quality improves speed and reduces lag. UBFunkaneer 02:53, August 18, 2010 (UTC) System defender unreleased stamps The Stamp IDs are: *314 *316 *318 (temporary article name: Strategic 318 stamp) ( ) 15:45, November 22, 2012 (UTC) Glitched stage Glitched stage When the ruby and the ruby came out in 2013 It will have the Vikings forgot music and list when you take puffle to walk sometime their will not come Shyflower2 (talk) 14:11, August 24, 2013 (UTC)Shyflower2 Prehistoric party egg glitch Sometimes when u play dino dig u get the puffle dino egg on ur first try Lolpookiesx3 (talk) 08:00, January 25, 2014 (UTC)Lolpookiesx3 :It's not a glitch, it's just that there's a possibility for it to happen. :Penguin-Pal (talk) 08:02, January 25, 2014 (UTC) Fair Stage Glitch During the fair if you see the penguin band play on stage while the puffle thing is going down, you will see the words change really fast, looking like it's in other languages. don't ask who Empty-Full Servers Glitch In this glitch on Club Penguin (shown via all the pictures on the right), all the servers were shown as empty, yet when I tried to enter any of them, I was unable to and instead got the error message saying that the server was full. Is it valid to add this glitch to the List of Glitches page on this wiki? If yes, will you fully add this glitch to the page or should I add it? Also, if you add this glitch to the List of Glitches page on this wiki, may you give me credit for finding this glitch and notify me that you have done these things when you do these things? Thanks in advance! *By the way, the reason that I am discussing the glitch here is due to the rules on the List of Glitches page on this wiki.* Benny75527 (talk) 01:26, June 28, 2014 (UTC) :For me, a valid glitch on the List of Glitches page is one that's recreatable. Obviously that glitch would be fixed for you soon after. :~ Perapin (Contact) 01:40, June 28, 2014 (UTC) ::However, all glitches were meant to be fixed in order to become nonexistent and thus become nonrecreatable, because glitches were intended to be nonexistent in the first place. Thus, nonrecreatability is a part of glitches and thus does not render a glitch nonvalid. Thus, a glitch that is nonrecreatable is still a valid glitch. Furthermore, a majority of the glitches on the List of Glitches page on this wiki are nonrecreatable. ::Benny75527 (talk) 02:41, June 28, 2014 (UTC) :::Hi Benny. I wouldn't add it to the page, since in-game glitches are more interesting than just a server display error. I think the page is solely intended for in-game glitches, but there's nothing stopping you from adding it to the page. :) ✓ Kyfur (talk) 02:49, June 28, 2014 (UTC) ::::To be fair, it is arguable that anything in Club Penguin that would require one to login is in-game, even if it is outside any of the servers, and only confirmation regarding this from a reliable source (such as Club Penguin Support) would determine whether or not this argument actually holds true. ::::Benny75527 (talk) 03:15, June 28, 2014 (UTC) Protobot-Friend Naming Glitch In this glitch, if one has added Protobot to one's Buddy List via the JavaScript console, the name of another of one's friends on one's Buddy List is shown as "Protobot", rather than the friend's actual name (as of this writing, there is no Club Penguin player whose account name is "Protobot"). Is this a valid glitch? If yes, may this glitch be added to the List of Glitches page on this wiki? If no, why? Also, if someone else adds this glitch to the page, may I be given credit for finding the glitch and may I be notified that the glitch has been added to the page? Thanks in advance! Benny75527 (talk) 21:43, August 20, 2014 (UTC) :This will occasionally happen involving every mascot, not just Protobot (it's happened to me before). If you click that mascot's icon on your buddy list then click another buddy, their name will appear as the mascot's name sometimes. I'm not sure how to re-create this glitch intentionally, however. In my opinion, you can add this to the list, but make sure to mention that this can occur involving all mascots in the buddy list, not just Protobot alone. Also, the mascot does not have to be added via the JavaScript Console, they just have to be on your list. Jeserator [[User talk:Jeserator|''HAIL TO THE REDSKINS!]] 22:09, August 20, 2014 (UTC) Invisible Penguin How is the penguin in the screenshot on the right invisible? '''Thanks in advance!' Benny75527 (talk) 21:54, August 23, 2014 (UTC) Coins Earned Improperly Showing Glitch In this glitch, the information showing the coins that one's penguin obtains that one (as the penguin's user) can see is improperly shown because it is partially blocked, as shown in the images on the right. One can also experience this glitch with other penguins, as in seeing the same things happen with the information showing the coins they obtain. However, this glitch cannot be seen by another user unless that user is experiencing this glitch from that user's own respect. Is this a valid glitch? If yes, may this glitch be added to the List of Glitches page on this wiki? If no, why? Also, if someone else adds this glitch to the page, may I be given credit for finding the glitch and may I be notified that the glitch has been added to the page? Thanks in advance! Benny75527 (talk) 02:03, September 25, 2014 (UTC) Well... tons of people have seen this glitch before. And by tons I mean every person who has used puffle digging this past summer so I dont think you should get any credit, no offense. Besides theres not supposed to be any credit to anyone finding anything even if you were the first to find it. --Watatsuki (talk) 02:11, September 25, 2014 (UTC) CJ Progress Loading Screen Bug Recently, theres been a bug where if you click on the cards at the Dojo, you'll get a Forever Loading Screen. This is happening to various people. [[User:FuzzyHamster|'Work like a']] [[User_talk:FuzzyHamster|'captain, play']] [[User_blog:FuzzyHamster|'like a Pirate!']] 08:19, November 16, 2014 (UTC) Subject Here Message here. Pufflescape unreleased stamps *324(temporary article name Quick Timer stamp) Mrsimonfelix (talk) 17:51, August 5, 2016 (UTC)